


Casual

by Wereflamingo



Series: Joy Verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Sometimes sex can be a fun thing to do with a friend





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of The Wandering Werewolf but I'm a little stuck on that and I've had this written for ages. Also you should know Sirius is not actually in this, just in Remus's head.
> 
> There are some references to things that happened in The Joy of Not-Sex, since this happens during that fic's timeline. I don't think it should be much of a problem if you haven't read it, though. If you have read it, just remember Remus doesn't know yet that Sirius is ace.
> 
> Same sexual slur used as in TJONS, not in a bad way.
> 
> Huge thanks to Mirgaxus and NachoDiablo for the beta, and to puppylovele for helping me finally, finally let go and post it,

It was Sunday morning, and Remus and Peter were left alone in the dorm. James and Sirius had gone to Quidditch practice, and for once, Peter didn't tag along to watch. Remus thought that a bit odd, and said so.

"Oh, I wasn't in the mood for Quidditch," replied Peter distractedly. "What are you up to?"

"Transfiguration. Figured I'd practice without those tossers around to mock me."

"Oh, good idea!" said Peter, and produced a quill, which they were meant to transfigure into a rose. Rather sappy of McGonagall, considering the next class fell on Valentine's Day. 

Out of habit, Remus glanced at Peter every few minutes, to see if he needed any help. Oddly enough, every time he did, he found Peter already looking at him, although he quickly looked away. Peter's quill didn't look like it had changed at all, but then again, Remus's had only turned slightly green, and red at the tip. He asked if Peter needed any help, but Peter declined. Remus stopped looking at Peter entirely and concentrated on his quill, which was getting rather ruffled at the tip, in a way that hopefully suggested petals in the future. Unfortunately, even without looking, he could feel Peter's eyes on him, and it was breaking his concentration. Finally, his patience ran out.

"What is it?" 

"Huh?" said Peter.

"You've been staring holes into the side of my head. Did you want to ask me something?"

"Uh," said Peter, but even though Remus waited patiently, he never finished the sentence.

"Is this about Truth or Dare?" 

"Uh, kind of," said Peter.

"I thought you were okay with it," said Remus, frowning. 

"Y-yeah!" said Peter. "It's just that..."

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"Well, it's been ages since I broke up with- um, never mind who. I just... kind of miss sex."

"Oh, is it time for those infamous tips Prongs insisted you guys would want?"

"Actually," started Peter, and then stopped, blushing. "I," he tried again. "You're into blokes, you said."

"Yes?"

"So," said Peter, and paused again. "This is difficult. Never mind," he said, ducking his head.

"Peter," said Remus slowly, "are you trying to proposition me?"

"N-Well, yes. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's alright."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah. But Peter, are  _ you _ into blokes?"

"I'm not sure," said Peter earnestly. "I think maybe not, I don't get particularly randy over blokes, except you." He blushed and hastened to add, "Only since you told us you were having all that sex with all those people. Thinking about sex in general gets me going, really."

"So you have the hots for me because I'm a bit of a slag?" asked Remus, smirking.

"I don't think you're -" started Peter, but then appeared to have thought better of it. "I suppose that's one way to put it, yeah."

"Well, luckily for you, I  _ am _ a bit of a slag," said Remus, grinning. "So yeah, I'll help you out. Wanna try a spot of snogging for a start?"

Peter nodded eagerly. Remus was pleased. He didn't find Peter particularly attractive, but eagerness was always good, and he was feeling quite randy himself. It was past the mid-month mark and his libido was climbing, and for once he had a safe outlet. The availability of a bed was also a great perk.

"Come here, then," he said, loosening his tie.

Peter was not the best kisser, but not being particularly dominant, he didn't get in the way of Remus's preferred style. After a while, he even started to catch on. Remus tangled one hand in his hair, producing a gasp. He pulled a little, satisfied to produce another one. Peter's fine mousy hair didn't look like much, but it felt soft and was well combed, making it easy for Remus to  run his fingers through it . He used his other hand to pull Peter closer to his chest, wanting to feel another body against his own but unsure about full contact yet. They were sitting on his bed, half facing each other, their knees touching. 

He wondered if Peter was really getting off on it. His flirting had been confident and cool, but in reality, he was rather excited about the idea of a friend, someone who was present in his life in an entirely non-sexual way, being attracted to him and wanting to be a part of his sexual world. He supposed it was a little like his exhibitionist fantasy, wanking under James's cloak on various towers, while students swarmed below, pretending they could see him. Pretending James knew. Pretending he didn't have a silencing charm on in his bed at night. He wished he'd gotten to tell the lads about his sex life earlier, but he also wished he could do it again. He'd been nervous about how they'd take the part about the blokes, but also incredibly excited under his polite enigmatic facade. Peter's face had been delightful, actually, and so had Padfoot's, and what came after, well... He cocked his head to the side to get better access, and gave Peter's tongue a long lick in memory of Sirius and the licorice wand.

Peter grabbed his collar in response, and pulled. Remus let himself be pulled, overbalancing Peter in the process, and got up on his knee to hover over him. "Having a good time?" he asked. 

Peter stared at him, his lips parted and glistening. "Yeah," he croaked.

"Good," said Remus and lowered himself on top of Peter, his groin brushing Peter's hip. Peter groaned and kissed Remus, pushing both hands under his jumper. Remus froze.

"Alright, Moony?"

The nickname brought him to his senses and he laughed with relief. This was Wormtail. He knew about the scars. Remus didn't have to hide from him. Hell, he could take off all his clothes if he liked. In fact, that sounded like an excellent idea. "Never been better," he announced giddily. "But I think this particular brand of mischief calls for a little more nudity, don't you think?" He rose and started to strip without waiting for an answer.

Peter quickly started stripping as well, sneaking glances at Remus. When Remus was down to his boxers, he slid onto the bed and propped himself on one elbow, looking at Peter expectantly. Peter, however, was staring at Remus's very tented boxers. "Having second thoughts?" asked Remus.

"No," said Peter, unbuttoning his jeans. 

"Having second thoughts about liking blokes?" Remus couldn't help but tease.

"Oh, I’ve always liked stiffies. But girls, I don’t know what it is about them...” Peter trailed off, shaking his head.

“Tits?” Remus suggested slyly.

“Not what I meant, but yes, those  _ are _ nice. Not required, but nice." Peter admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Don't worry," Peter said, joining him on the bed, "so far I find the feel of a flat chest- Ah!" he gasped as they pressed together, "much more exciting than its appearance." He kissed Remus again. "Much better shirtless, too."

Luxuriating in the feeling of warm skin against his, Remus certainly agreed. He ran his hands over Peter's back, landing the right one on the top of his arse, and rocked into him lightly. Peter gasped. Remus could now feel for himself that Peter was definitely getting off on it.

Peter brought their mouths back together, his kisses becoming more and more to Remus's liking, and started rocking his hips to a steady rhythm, his left hand resting on Remus's waist. Soon, however, their kisses became erratic, and they broke away, panting. "Can y'touch me?" said Peter breathlessly.

Remus rather liked that idea. "Sure," he said, pushing his hand into Peter's briefs. He groaned at the silky feel of Peter’s cock in his hand. Merlin, he loved cock. As he began to move his hand over the foreskin, Peter pushed his hand under the band at the back of Remus's boxers. Peter's hand on Remus’s arse felt nice, so Remus adjusted his position to give him better access, but after a moment, Peter started pushing Remus's boxers down. Remus disentangled so he could take them off completely. Ah, blessed nudity!

Peter had followed Remus’s example, so all he had to do was press his hips to Peter’s, sliding their cocks together and making them both gasp. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks, pushing into it over and over again. It felt amazing, and Peter evidently thought so too because he started bucking his hips, panting hard.

Remus could not believe he was getting off with one of his best friends. In their dorm! What if the others came back? They hadn't drawn the curtains and could easily be seen from the door. He imagined Sirius standing there gawking, his pink mouth slightly open, and James walking up behind him demanding to know why he stopped. If they really walked in on them, though, what Remus really wanted was to be seen sucking cock. He nearly came at the thought. "Can I suck you?" he asked, and Peter nodded, wide eyed. 

Remus wasted no time, pushing Peter flat onto his back. He ducked down and took Peter's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Remus's hand flew on his own cock as he sucked and bobbed, and soon Peter was coming in his mouth. 

Pleased, Remus rose slowly and leaned back, displaying himself, his knees spread wide. He kept his eyes locked on the dormitory door as he let a little come dribble from his lips, working his cock with slow, sensual strokes. He imagined Sirius staring at him intently, opening his mouth wider as if in solidarity, as if wanting to give it a try himself. Remus groaned. He was close. He licked the come off his lips slowly, showing off to imaginary Sirius how much he loved it, and came hard into his hand, collapsing sideways onto the bed.

Peter, it seemed, didn't notice Remus's suspicious interactions with the door. He looked at Remus admiringly, a little like he did at James on the Quidditch pitch. "Thanks, mate," he said. "You sure know what you're doing there, it was great."

"Anytime, Wormtail," said Remus with a tired grin. "Anytime. Now come on, we have enough time for a shower before the others come back." 


End file.
